


Свои

by 2sven, Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mysticism, Psychological Horror, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Золото самовольно. Про это в учебниках не пишут, такое знают только те, кто с ним дело имел. Просто взять и спрятать его не выйдет, золото само явится, кому захочет, случаи известны. Потому кладут его под кровь или это ещё называют "на смерть". На одну, на три… Да хоть на сто.
Series: Тексты G-PG [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Свои

— Куда я вчера его кинул? — Большой Сэм топтался посреди комнаты. — Кроссовок? Кроссовку… Такую вот… Вторую?

Леха прекрасно помнил, как вчера пьяный Сэм этой самой кроссовкой, которая кроссовок, зарядил в распахнутое окно, так что лежит сейчас его обувка снаружи, на солнышке и травке, просыхает, как и хозяин. Если сказать Сэму об этом, наверняка сборы пойдут бодрее, а значит, быстрее все отсюда уедут, но Леха молчал по той же причине, что и все остальные: Сэму помогать себе дороже. Прилипнет, как жвачка к жопе: а где мое то, где мое се. На фиг, пусть сам корячится.

— Такая погода замечательная. — Ира плюхнулась круглой задницей на подоконник, подставилась и без того загорелой физиономией солнцу. — Ну почему надо уезжать? Сегодня только четверг! Давайте останемся хотя бы на завтра? Практика же с понедельника!

— Не нуди, — тихо предупредила Лизка, утрамбовывая шмотки в сумку. – Вадик и так психует.

— Психует, потому что не прав! — нарочно громко заявила Ирка. — Я бы поняла, если бы дом кто-то занял, приехал вместо нас. Но он сам сказал, никто не приедет. Вообще этот дом никому не нужен, пустой стоит. Значит, мы можем остаться!

— Не можем! — заорал Вадик. — А вообще жалею уже, что бесплатно вам хату подогнал! Без меня сидели бы со всеми вместе в общаге под присмотром у Ленсанны, репетировали бы выступление перед спонсорами! Сказано, одна ночь — все, не обсуждается! На выход!

Леха не глядя вытащил из облупленной желтобокой тумбочки журнал и развернул. Листать журнал — это нормально. Главное, не смотреть на Графа. Леха все-таки покосился на него поверх страниц и поймал такой же нарочито равнодушный взгляд, синий-синий. Не смотреть на Графа. Так, что за журнал?

— Но тетка даже не узнает… — вмешался Сэм. — Мы можем…

— Да ты даже тапок свой найти не можешь, — пропела Ирка с подоконника. — А он во дворе валяется.

Леха про себя усмехнулся Иркиной непоследовательности и неграмотности, но продолжил молча листать древний журнал. Тоже, кстати, неоднозначный: называется «Крестьянка», на обложке Мадонна, крупный заголовок «Главные тайны зачатия», помельче «Чем опасны женщины», а розовыми буквами «Готовим салаты из свеклы».

Во дворе хлопнула калитка.

— Это Михалыч! — спохватился Вадик. — Где Люсинда?

— Она коленки отмывать пошла. — Лиза закончила с сумкой и вручила ее Ирке. — Отнеси в машину, я косметичку соберу.

— Какие коленки? Дома пусть моет! Михалычу надо ключи отдавать!

Леха сунул журнал обратно в тумбочку и поднялся. Вся эта суета со сборами не его дело, у него-то давно все готово, а главное, готовы ключики, лежат в боковом кармашке. Граф подмигнул, проходя мимо, Леха притворно повозился с молнией рюкзака и вышел во двор.

Михалыч как раз добрался до лавки под деревом и сел, выставив перед собой палку с рукоятью-сучком, наполированным хозяйскими ладонями.

— А сейчас знаете, как делают? — сказал Граф, солидно пожимая старику руку. — На конце трости ставят амортизатор. Это как бы пружинка такая с резиновой насадкой, чтобы при ходьбе в руку меньше отдавало. Я бабушке такую на «Али» заказывал. А в ручке фонарик.

— Фара, значит? И рессоры? — усмехнулся старик. — Прямо не трость, а трактор «Беларусь».

Леха тоже пожал Михалычу руку — жесткую, широкую. И сам дед крепкий, прямой, хотя с палкой ходит. Может, военным был? Вид у него не очень-то деревенский. Впрочем, о деревне Леха вообще знал мало.

— А недавно миллениалы самокрутки изобрели, — сказал он. — Хотите попробовать?

Он достал кисет, машинку и принялся заговаривать старику зубы, рассказывая, как вставлять бумагу, как распределять табак и какие его виды бывают. Тянул время как мог, пока Вадик разыскивал Люсинду, девчонки выясняли, кто забыл на окне дезодорант и красный носок, а Сэм нудел, что кроссовка мокрая, почему она мокрая, как он в мокрой поедет.

Солнце пятнало двор сквозь листву, в небе чвикала птица, Граф жмурился как кот, и Лехе очень хотелось придвинуться, прижаться к нему плечом, а затылком к толстому стволу, вытянуть ноги и сидеть молчать. Просто молчать, а этих всех чтобы не было, никого. Птица пусть останется. Обязательно надо будет так посидеть, день длинный, июнь, они успеют. Лишь бы закончились наконец эти сборы! А пока надо Михалыча разговорами отвлечь.

— А где вы тут живете? Вадик говорит, в деревне давно нет никого, они этот дом даже продать не могут. Дачники сюда не хотят, болота.

— В Пичужках никого не осталось, это точно, — кивнул старик. — А в Засолово я один и живу. Это вон туда, за лесок, километра три отсюда.

— То есть как один? — поразился Леха. — Вообще один? А почему не уедете?

— Куда мне ехать-то? — Михалыч смешно меленько затягивался, Леха никогда не видел, чтобы так курили. С виду солидный дед, и вдруг такое.

— Ну да, если тут даже дом не продать… А детей разве нет у вас?

— Были, — охотно признал Михалыч. — Два сына были, погодки. Один на машине разбился, тут вот, недалеко. Семьей на Новый год к нам ехали, с женой, с сыном. А второй сердцем болел, лечился-лечился, а все равно до сорока не дожил.

Помолчали. Леха покосился на Графа, тот из-под опущенных ресниц смотрел тоже.

— А у вас там электричество хоть есть? Здесь нет, мы со свечками сидели. Телефоны разрядились…

— И там нету. Вон столбы пустые видишь? Были и провода, только поснимали мигом, как народ разъехался, прямо сразу. А раньше было электричество, телевизор работал. Магазины тоже, школа. Неплохо жили.

Леха посмотрел на жидкую вереницу деревянных столбов — торчат вкривь и вкось, черные, на могильные кресты похожие. Очень символично, но на фоне синевы июньского полдня и жирной, яркой зелени совсем не страшно. Умерли эти деревни — другие построят, подумаешь.

— А почему отсюда все уехали? — спросил Леха, чтобы разговорить деда.

— Нечего тут стало делать.

— В смысле? А раньше что делали?

— Раньше тут золото было. — Михалыч сказал это так просто, обыденно, будто про коров речь или хорошие урожаи гречки, а у Лехи загорелись глаза. Золото — это что-то загадочное и жуткое, из романов и американских фильмов. А оно, значит, было вот прямо здесь? Леха осмотрел деревню с куда большим интересом: почернелые сарайчики и дома торчат то тут, то там безо всякого порядка и заборов, одно здание, больше прочих, в два этажа, но все равно деревянное, было когда-то выкрашено в красный цвет. Через поле столбы крестами, вдоль леса дорога-бетонка, за лесом лысые макушки сопок. Ничего примечательного, но если подумать, чего он ждал? Он понятия не имел, как должен выглядеть поселок золотодобытчиков.

— Тут жили старатели?

Михалыч усмехнулся, махнул рукой за лес.

— Прииски были там, ближе к реке, и вон, в горку. Там же поселки каторжные, небольшие, километров через десять-пятнадцать, по ходу жилы. А как железку протянули, так и деревеньки наросли рядом — кто вольнонаемный, кто переселенцы, по службе многие тоже были. А как золото выбрали, все и разъехались. Места здесь не сказать чтоб для жизни интересные.

— И что, совсем не осталось? — не унимался Леха. — Золота?

— Как же не осталось, одних бочек со шлихами вон там десятка полтора стояло. — Михалыч указал на двухэтажный дом с шелухой красной краски на серых бревнах. — По закону их должны были на доизвлечение отправлять, да когда у нас по закону делалось? Так что народ долго еще шастал, добирал. А потом пропали начисто, видать, взять больше нечего.

Леха обернулся на Графа. Их приключение становилось интереснее! Надо будет завтра сходить на реку.

— Я и собаку свою отдал, — продолжал старик. — Хороший пес, не брехливый, а отдал. Ну ничего, Людка его любит, прижился. Это соседка моя была, она еще при советской власти на станцию перебралась.

— Зачем собаку-то отдавать? — удивился Леха.

— А помру? — вскинул густые клочкастые брови Михалыч. — Куда животине деваться? Пускай у Людки, она молодая, ей пенсию в прошлом году назначили только. На собачий век хватит.

— Не представляю себе, — признался Леха. – Как можно жить совсем одному? Без электричества...

Михалыч только усмехнулся. От самокрутки в его корявых пальцах почти ничего не осталось, но он продолжал смешно ее поклевывать.

Граф задумчиво водил пальцем себе по бедру, обтянутому тонкой синей тканью шортов. У него длинные пальцы, не как у Лехи, и ногти тоже другие, не круглые. Леха с трудом оторвал взгляд от медленно движущейся руки, вернулся к Михалычу. Тот наблюдал, как Вадик запихивает что-то в багажник.

— Не дает нам остаться, — пожаловался Леха. — А я бы тут еще пару деньков пожил. И все хотят еще, погода такая хорошая, а он говорит, тетка не разрешает. Не знаете, может, тут другой дом есть?

— Дома-то есть, только вы в другой раз приезжайте, нынче Семик, — сказал Михалыч так, будто это все объясняло.

— Семик? — Леха наморщил лоб, обернулся на Графа, тот пожал плечами.

— Зеленые святки еще называют. — Михалыч затушил крошечный окурок о скамейку, бросил на Леху короткий внимательный взгляд. — В седьмой от Пасхи четверг.

— А, это народный праздник! — догадался Леха. — Не, без обид, я не в теме. А кто его тут празднует, если вы один живете?

— Собираются, много народу, да и празднуют. — Михалыч повел рукой, будто вокруг уже стояли желающие праздновать загадочный Семик. Леха кивнул и решил сойти со скользкой темы. Он уже понял, это что-то вроде фестиваля. Приедут всякие гей-славяне и духовно богатые, будут хороводы водить и через костры прыгать. Заброшенная деревня им самое то, понятно, но как быть с его, Лехиными, планами? Зря, что ли, он вчера метнулся на станцию дубль Вадиковых ключей делать? Ведь если сюда набежит толпа народу, хана их с Графом мечте пару дней пожить вдвоем, чтобы только они одни, спокойно, не по углам и запертым изнутри комнатам. Леха покосился на Графа, тот тоже выглядел растерянным.

Меж там сборы внезапно окончились. Лиза топталась на крыльце, Вадик звенел ключами.

— Все, что ли? Точно? Ничего не забыли?

Да пофиг, думал Леха, просто убирайтесь.

Они расселись на две машины, с Графом в разные, как договорились.

Конечно же, это заняло больше времени, чем они рассчитывали. Графу-то что, с ним все просто, он вышел на станции, сказал, что поедет к тетке на электричке, ему все помахали и уехали, а он спокойно пошел пешком обратно. Это Леху задержали. Сначала выяснилось, что Ирке надо не в общагу, а к интернетной подружке, потом Сэм поругался с Люсиндой, и Леха разбирался с ними полчаса, чтобы впихнуть им сумки.

Когда Леха вырулил на знакомую уже колдобистую дорогу вдоль леса, бывшую бетонку, а теперь, скорее, щебенку, рыжие косые лучи заставляли щуриться — день, считай, кончился. Зато Граф сидел на лавке под деревом, вытянув бесконечные свои ноги, и чвикали птицы. А главное, никого не было.

Леха сел рядом, прижался плечом к Графу, затылком к дереву. Кора оказалась гладкой и прохладной, рука Графа — теплой.

— У нас получилось? — Граф скосил на него глаза, синие-синие.

Леха улыбнулся. Да, у них получилось. Уже вечер, а никакого фестиваля нет, везде тишина, они одни. У них целые сутки!

Губы Графа были сухими и горькими.

Леху разбудил комар. Он ныл и ныл, но близко не подлетал, не прибить. Как-то сами глаза и открылись. В доме было темно, за окнами тоже, на подоконнике свечки, густо налепленные в большую круглую жестянку, почти все уже растеклись лужицей, только несколько самых толстых горели, подрагивая рыжими округлыми язычками, но освещали совсем немного. Леха лениво подумал, что надо бы их потушить, чего зря жечь. Но это потом, сначала он сходит отлить.

Он сел и обернулся на Графа — спит, ладонь под щекой, и глаза под веками двигаются быстро-быстро. Снится что-то или это свечи на сквозняке заметались, а с ними и тени по комнате? Леха хотел наклониться, чтобы рассмотреть, но от громкого стука замер. Это в дверь стучат. Но кто? Может, показалось? А если не показалось, может, не открывать, да и все? А что? Никого нет дома. Тут же спохватился: свечи горят на окне, их с улицы прекрасно видно. Вот и принесло кого-то на огонек…

Леха поднялся и через темный коридорчик тихонько подошел к двери. Почему в деревенских дверях не делают глазки? Непонятно же, кто там. Может, у них тут есть цепочки, чтобы открыть на чуть-чуть? Леха осторожно пощупал стену рядом с дверью и косяк, но ничего похожего на цепочку не обнаружил. Ну, значит, открывать он не станет. А почему он должен? Табличка 24/7 на доме висит? Нет! Ну все! И вообще, показалось ему просто, больше ведь не стучат. Кто тут будет по ночам стучать? Тут и днем никого нет.

Леха тихонько, на цыпочках, вернулся в комнату. Вот так. Никого нет. А отлить можно и утром.

Он подошел затушить свечи и шарахнулся: с той стороны окна на него смотрели. Леха пятился, глядя в желтое лицо с глазами-дырами, и, когда за спиной скрипнул пол, заорал.

— Ты чего? — Граф поймал его за плечо, проследил, куда испуганно таращится Леха, сам подскочил. — Блядь!

— Стучали… — прошептал Леха. — А теперь вон…

— Дяденьки! — донесся до них детский голос. — Дяденьки!

— Бля, да это ребенок! — Леха шумно выдохнул, аж засмеялся от облегчения.

— А мы кирпичей на новый дом отложили. — Граф подошел к окну, открыл створку. — Привет.

Сколько лет девочке, Леха понять не мог, в детях он не разбирался. Постарше детсадовской вроде, но мелкая. Белобрысая, с косичкой и босая.

— Дяденьки, — сказала она, подходя окну ближе. — Вы коровку тут не видали? Коровку? Черная она, с белой ногой.

— Коров мы не видели, — весело сообщил Граф. — Ты чего ночью одна бегаешь? Мамка знает?

— Мамка и послала, — кивнула девочка. — Коровку найти велела.

— Чокнутая у тебя маман. Иди домой, скажи, черную корову ночью фиг найдешь. Леха, давай ее проводим? — И добавил тише, чтобы девочка не слышала: — Мать алкашка, что ли? Сама пусть свою корову ищет!

— Погоди. — Леха за рукав потащил Графа еще дальше от окна. — Откуда она взялась? Какие коровы? Тут же нет никого.

Граф задумался.

— Так это тут нет! И в этих, как там Михалыч говорил, Засолках? Могут быть и другие деревни. Если до Михалыча три километра через лесок, то три километра вон туда может быть что-то еще, мы же не знаем. Три километра — это немного, я от станции двенадцать шел.

Леха хмурился. Ему не хотелось ввязываться в эту историю.

— Даже если где-то рядом есть еще деревня, — зашептал он, — кто в своем уме отправит ребенка ночью искать корову?

— Всякие люди бывают.

— Вот именно! — Леха еще сбавил звук. — Они тут в деревнях пьют знаешь как? Из поколения в поколение. Ты посмотри на нее. Она же олигофренка.

— Дяденьки! — напомнила о себе девочка. — Покушать хочется.

— И куда ты ее вести собрался? — шептал Леха. — Ты дорогу знаешь? Она нас так заведет, с собаками не найдут.

— Предлагаешь просто бросить ребенка? — хмурился Граф. — Давай спросим название деревни, погуглим… У меня процентов семь осталось.

— А ты где живешь? — спросил Леха, возвращаясь к окну.

— Там. — Девочка махнула рукой в поля.

— А как деревня называется?

— Нету деревни, — улыбнулась девочка. — Поумирали все. И мамка тоже.

Леха с Графом переглянулись.

— Покушать хочется, дяденьки. — Девочка приподнялась на цыпочки, заглядывая в окно.

Граф схватил пакет мармеладок и сунул за окно — опасливо, словно дикому животному. Девочка пакет взяла, сунула грязную ручку внутрь и достала обсыпанного сахаром червячка.

— Это еда разве? — спросила она с сомнением.

— Еда-еда. Вкусная, — заверил ее Леха. — Ты иди. Ищи коровку. Иди.

Девочка сжевала червячка и засмеялась.

— Вкусная! — повторила она. — Сладко.

— Вот ты ешь и ищи коровку, — посоветовал Леха. Он решительно закрыл окно и убрал жестянку со свечками в коридорчик, откуда их не было видно.

Граф сидел на кровати и выглядел несчастным.

— Хуево вышло, да? — пробормотал Леха, усаживаясь рядом. — Но ты же сам слышал. У девчонки кукуха набекрень.

— За ней и не следят, наверное, потому что не жалко.

Стало совсем грустно.

— Давай завтра к Михалычу зайдем, расскажем, — предложил Леха. — Он наверняка знает, чей это ребенок. А вообще на улице тепло, ничего с ней не случится. Она же местная, все здесь знает. Наверняка домой потопала.

Граф молчал.

— Слушай, — разозлился Леха. — Дожила же она до своих скольких там, девяти, десяти лет? Без нашей помощи. Знаешь, сколько таких идиотиков на самом деле? Мы их просто не видим. Конечно, жалко, но это не твой ребенок и не мой.

— Да я понимаю.

Леха заполз на кровать, обнял Графа за плечи и притянул к себе.

— Давай спать.

Они успели заснуть, и сквозь сон Лехе померещилось, что дом качнулся, будто его толкнули, ударили снизу, из-под пола, как если бы что-то огромное ворочалось там, под досками, то ли проверяло их на прочность, то ли ему хотелось больше места. Глаза у Лехи с Графом распахнулись разом.

Отчетливо постучали в дверь. Фух, просто и понятно, в дверь!

— Приснится же, блядь! — выругался Граф. Ему тоже, видать, мерещилась всякая херобора. Леха потер лицо, сел.

— Опять эта с коровой приперлась? — проворчал он зло. — Да к черту, я не открою.

— Она вроде так громко не стучала…

И в подтверждение слов Графа вслед за стуком раздался голос:

— Хозяева! Эй, есть кто живой?

Голос был веселый и молодой, почти мальчишеский.

— Ни за что не открою! Блядь, так и знал, что эта девчонка — ходячая проблема. Кого-то привела!

Граф осторожно подошел к окну, выглянул.

— Никого не вижу.

— Эй, народ! — продолжал горланить незваный гость. — Открывайте, чего вы. Мы ж свои.

Леха с Графом уставились друг на друга. Никому из них этот голос знакомым не казался. И тут до Лехи дошло, что происходит. Фестивальщики, которые должны были приехать, а не приехали! Это в них все дело, это они тут должны были быть. К ним посреди ночи приперлись опоздуны и думают, что им тут рады.

Со вздохом Леха поднялся и поплелся к двери. В жестянке уже еле-еле теплились самые упорные свечки. Граф топал следом. Дверь скрипнула, пахнуло холодком и почему-то рекой. На крыльце переминался молодой совсем парень в гимнастерке, сапогах и даже с автоматом на шее. Леха уставился на этот цирк.

— Я думал, будет народный праздник, — сказал из-за плеча Граф. — А вы реконструкторы, что ли? Это калаш?

— Это пэпэша! – заулыбался парень. — А я Паша. Есть чего перекусить?

— Да тут какое дело, — вмешался Леха. — Ваши не приехали, а мы совсем левые чуваки, просто тут ночуем. В деревне другие дома есть…

— Да что я, своих не узнаю! — Паша ловко протиснулся мимо них в коридорчик. — Иду, гляжу, свет. К своим грех не зайти.

Свечи в жестянке затрепыхались на сквозняке, и в неверном их свете Лехе показалось, что и Паша то появляется, то исчезает. Лучше бы, конечно, думал Леха, исчез совсем и дал поспать, но гость был бодр и весел, он уже пролез в прихожую-кухоньку и уселся за стол. Пришлось тащиться следом.

— А с угощением у вас не густо! — рассмеялся Паша, снимая автомат и прислоняя его в углу.

На столе и в самом деле валялась только недоеденная пачка чипсов.

— Не в ресторане, — отрезал Граф. Он, кажется, начал злиться, Леха погладил его по плечу, успокаивая, но гость только шире заулыбался.

— И то верно. — Паша заглянул в пакет, принюхался, да и высыпал содержимое в рот. Захрустел, утирая губы, а Леха все разглядывал гостя. Вроде молодой-веселый, ничего плохого не делает, а не по себе как-то, будто сон смотришь. И гимнастерка у Паши этого не как в фильмах, а синяя, и погоны странные, с голубой каемкой и белыми полосами, одна узкая вдоль, одна широкая поперек.

— Паша, а где твои вещи? Ты что, с одним автоматом? — сказал Леха.

Паша отмахнулся.

— Да зачем мне вещи? Я же к вам поболтать забежал, а автомат всегда при мне. Рад я очень. — Он навалился локтями на стол, придвигаясь. Смотрел почему-то больше на Графа. — Думал ведь, своих не увижу уже. Как занесло меня в эти места по службе, так и маюсь. Никого из родни верст на пятьсот! А Михалыч мужик хоть и свойский, но такая седьмая вода на киселе… Одно название, что свой. Ты вот другое дело.

Он смотрел на Графа с такой искренней, радостной улыбкой, что тот растерялся.

— Типа я вам родня, что ли?

— Конечно! Олита тебе кто?

Граф нахмурил светлые брови, соображая.

— Никто…

Леха напрягся и придвинулся у Графу. Вся эта история ему не нравилась, вроде ничего такого, но все-таки странно.

— Точно! — Паша треснул себя по лбу. — Она ж имя меняла! Представлялась Олей, ну, соображай?

— Баба Оля у меня есть… — Граф не сводил с солдатика глаз.— А вы… вы же… Я фото видел!

— Ну понял наконец? Эх, малой! Я вот сразу родную кровь признал. Ближе некуда! — засмеялся Паша и оглядел комнатку. — Сейчас выпить бы по такому поводу, да ничего у вас нет. Или, может, все ж есть?

Одна из свечей погасла, оставшиеся колыхнулись, и Лехе снова показалось, что и гость с тенями в такт мигнул и появился снова. Но сейчас его больше занимало другое: Граф странно себя вел. Он не сводил глаз с ночного гостя, но в этом внимании не было интереса или любопытства. Казалось, что Граф просто боится выпустить Пашу из виду. Боится моргнуть и просто — боится. Всегда невозмутимый и неторопливый Граф был откровенно напуган. Леха хмурился, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Какой-то дальний родственник? Что с ним не так? Паршивая овца? Судимый?

Паша не дождался ответа, махнул рукой.

— Скучные вы. Но все равно молодцы, что приехали. Я уж думал, все, некому больше вспомнить… Михалыч только и остался.

— А что это за погоны у вас? — решил спросить Леха.

Паша покосился себе на плечо.

— Эти-то? Старшина милиции.

Леха понятия не имел, когда у милиции была такая форма, а Граф все так же пристально следил за гостем.

И тут последние две свечки, до того кое-как моргавшие, вдруг потухли, темнота и тишина упали разом, и Леха замер, как приколоченный, пытаясь увидеть или услышать хоть что-то, но Граф не издавал ни звука, и даже шумный Паша молчал. От жути стало трудно дышать, Леха растер рукой горло. «Мне свечки кто-нибудь даст наконец!» — хотел крикнуть он, но вышло сипло. Почему в доме так адски темно? На улице, кажется, светлее, вон окно серым светится. Он бросился на этот ориентир: там стол, на нем зажигалка, в ящике свечки. Где все, почему тихо? Где Граф, где этот гребаный гость? Стукнулся о стол, выругался, защелкал педалькой «Крикета». Раза с пятого выскочило пламя — длинное, столбиком, Леха чуть нос себе не подпалил.

Граф стоял в углу, прижавшись к ней спиной так тесно, будто хотел втянуться внутрь.

— Он пропал… — прошептал он. С голосом у него было еще хуже, чем у Лехи.

— Пропал я в пятьдесят четвертом, — раздалось из-за спины. — А вы странные какие-то, честное слово.

Паша как ни в чем не бывало разглядывал телефон Графа.

— Мы странные? — Леху подхватило бешенство. — Мы странные?! Ты приперся среди ночи, несешь какую-то хуйню непонятную и вообще стремный, эта еще со своей коровой! Ты с автоматом! А мы странные? Да у вас здесь дурдом на выпасе какой-то!

— Ого! — Паша поднял светлые брови. — Лушка сюда являлась, что ли? Гляди, сколько у вас тут родни оказалось.

— Какой родни, что ты несешь? Мы оба из Новосиба! Мы тут никогда не жили, никого у нас тут нет! Мы на практику приехали, и даже не сюда, мы тут вообще случайно!

— Не найдется папироски, ребята? — Паша смотрел просительно, устало даже, и не было в нем ничего сейчас страшного. Простой парень, примерно тех же лет, что и Леха с Графом.

Граф неслышно появился из-за спины, поставил перед Пашей машинку для самокруток, придвинул кисет, бумагу, фильтры. Тот растерянно уставился на все это:

— Гляди, иностранное… Такого я еще не пробовал. В пакете табак, вижу, а это вот для чего?

Леха молчал, он смотрел больше на Графа. Тот изменился и успокоился, будто принял для себя какое-то решение. Леха бы тоже не отказался какое-то принять, но в голове не прояснялось. Что происходит? Что там про пятьдесят четвертый говорилось? Зажигалка стала горячей, Леха зашипел и кинулся искать свечи. Достал одну, еле дотерпел, запалил фитилек и с облегчением подул на пальцы.

Под ногами будто качнулись доски. Леха испуганно уставился на Графа. Это что было? Или показалось?

— Еще свой кто-то, — подал голос Паша. — Чужие-то не ходят. Только вы, кажется, меня не понимаете?

— Это уж точно, — буркнул Леха, покосился на дверь, на пол, на Графа и решительно сел напротив Паши. — А ты объясни.

— Чего ж не объяснить? — не стал кочевряжиться Паша. — Хоть и не пойму, откуда вы взялись такие. Как не знать можно? Родительские субботы хотя бы знаете?

Леха припомнил, мать говорила что-то такое и ездила с дядей Сашей на кладбище. Вроде порядок на могилах наводить.

— Это когда на кладбище ездят? — уточнил он на всякий и посмотрел на пол. Не качается.

— На кладбище, — кивнул Паша, вытаскивая кусочек самокруточной бумаги. — Как из такой узкой крутить, я не пойму? Не ухватишься…

— И не надо хватать, машинка есть, — перебил Леха. — Ты давай рассказывай нормально.

— Так если родительские знаешь, что рассказывать? Они для чего?

— Ну там забор покрасить, цветы посадить… — выдал Леха все, что знал по теме.

Паша на него уставился круглыми светлыми глазами.

— Ну а главное-то? Почему едут только в этот день? Забору не все равно?

— Поминают, — подал голос от стены Граф, и от его монотонности Лехе стало совсем не по себе, будто сам с собой говорит. — У моей бабы Оли первого мужа звали Павлом. Она потом снова замуж вышла. А фото этого на стене у нее висело.

Граф указал на Пашу и замолчал.

— Помнила, значит, — кивнул Паша. Задумался о своем, снова кивнул. — Помнила. А сюда вернуться не захотела. Может, не смогла?

Леха растерянно пожал плечами, Граф промолчал.

— Сверни мне цигарку, — попросил Паша. — Не пойму я вашего ничего.

Граф рывком поднялся, медленно, неловкими руками сделал, что просили, и протянул гостю белую сигарету.

— А мы тебя никак не поймем, — сказал он.

— Тоже мне наука. Сам смотри: в родительскую поминают покойных, кто лежит на кладбище, так? А мы как же? Ну вот кто в болоте утоп, река унесла, руки на себя наложил или если зверь зажрал? А? Такие на кладбище-то не лежат. Так что же, был человек и нету, забыли? Не по-людски как-то, сам подумай. Для того и есть специальный день, помянуть заложных.

— Семик? — вспомнил Леха странное слово.

— Он самый! — Паша раскурил самокрутку, повеселел. — Угощение готовят, ставят на окошко огонек, чтоб видно было, куда идти. Мы и идем.

— Зачем? — спросил Граф.

— Повидаться со своими, зачем еще. Вроде как пожить одну ночку. Ну и угоститься.

— Кровью? — прошептал Леха.

Пашу это насмешило, он аж закашлялся.

— На кой мне кровь-то? Я ее и живой не пил.

— Но ты умер! — заорал Леха. — Тебя нет!

— Умер, понятно, — легко согласился Паша.— Да ты не переживай. Я на внука погляжу да и пойду себе.

Граф хмурил светлые брови, о чем-то размышляя.

— Если так, — выдал он наконец, – вас должно быть намного больше. А ты один.

— А вы бы к Михалычу заглянули. — Паша затянулся, одобрительно покачал головой. — Годный у вас табак. У старого небось народу полно сейчас, местных-то. А мы с твоей бабкой здесь чужие всем были. Сам смотри: ее девчонкой в тридцать девятом сюда привезли, ну, когда латышей второй раз переселяли, а я хоть из первых переселенцев, мы в Сибири сорок лет прожить успели, только в те же годы нас снова с места сорвали, из семьи я один остался, и взял меня к себе мужик здешний, русский, за умершего сына выдал, потому что куда ему было одному с пятью бабами остаться. Был я Паулис Калнис, стал Пашка Зайцев. Работу здесь получил, Олите русскую фамилию дал. А все одно безродные мы с ней оба, никого здесь у нас своих нет.

— То есть, — продолжал разбираться Граф, — вам надо, чтобы именно к вам приходили? Вы никуда уходить не можете?

— Где жили, там и остаемся, — согласился Паша. — Пока отмеренный век не кончится.

— В смысле отмеренный?

— Ну вот должен был ты прожить девяносто лет, скажем, а пошел зимой рыбачить и потоп в сорок. Через пятьдесят лет успокоишься, раньше никак.

— А тебе сейчас сколько? — Граф смотрел на Пашу, а Леха на обоих. И правда похожи ведь: оба высокие, светлоглазые, беловолосые. Только Граф классный, викинг, а этот какой-то затюханный, на лбу морщины, волосы короткой щеткой.

— Это как считать. Тогда двадцать третий шел, а теперь уж, думаю, немного осталось.

Леха решительно протянул руку и ухватил Пашу за запястье. Оказалось обычное, как у всех людей, теплое. Паша не дернулся, усмехнулся только, дожидаясь, когда Леха руку уберет.

— А щупать меня толку нет, я не девка. Я лучше другой фокус покажу. Есть у вас фонарик?

— Чего бы мы со свечами сидели? — буркнул Леха.

— У меня заряда осталось чуть-чуть, — предложил Граф. — На телефоне.

— Ну вот погаси свечу и на меня посвети. — Паша откинулся на стену, чтобы его лучше было видно.

Леха фыркнул и поднялся. Фокусник нашелся, как же. Нормальный он человек, теплый! Забил им голову какой-то херней, а теперь хочет номер отколоть? Ничего, обломится. Леха встал потушить свечи, а сам незаметно взял с полки тяжелую деревянную штуковину. Темнота снова придавила, но в этот раз ненадолго, синеватый свет телефона упал на стол и стену за ним. Леха дернулся, оглядываясь: напротив Графа уже никто не сидел. От оставленной сигаретки поднимался дымок, на стене топорщился мятыми уголками старый календарь. И под столом никого, и автомат пропал... Но тут просто некуда спрятаться!

— Зажги, — сиплым голосом попросил Граф.

Леха, тяжело дыша, щелкнул зажигалкой. Паша сидел на прежнем месте, спокойный, даже усталый. Не было на его лице ни злорадства, ни веселья.

— Ну что, решили вопрос? — спросил он.

Леха выключил зажигалку, включил снова. Поплелся зажигать свечи.

— Все равно ерунда, — сказал он, возвращаясь за стол. — Да все бы знали про такое! Это же… Ну я не знаю... Сенсация.

Граф размышлял о чем-то, хмурился.

— Тут никто не живет, — сказал он наконец. Паша одобрительно кивнул.

— Мы с Михалычем тоже на эту тему и так, и эдак… По всему выходит, что такое только в здешних местах. Ну вот чтобы прямо как живые являлись.

— А почему? Аномалия?

Паша хмыкнул.

— Столько людей тут положить, еще бы не аномалия. Мало золото нашли, за золотом всегда кровь тянется, а потом-то вовсе… Ну когда зэка сюда эшелонами повезли. Их тут без счету лежит.

Как в подтверждение его слов, доски пола снова скрипнули, будто изнутри толкнуло.

— Вон видишь. — Пашка кивнул на них. — Не взять земле столько разом. Ворочаются…

Леха поежился и придвинулся к Графу. Молчание стало неприятным, и, когда в дверь постучали, это даже обрадовало, появилось, чем отвлечься от мыслей, да и вообще стучать в дверь — это по-человечески, не то что вот так молча толкаться в доски.

— Ишь ты! — удивился Паша. — Кого-то еще принесло. Откроете?

Леха с Графом переглянулись.

— А ты… — Граф повернулся к Паше. — Можешь знать, кто там? Ну то есть… из ваших или…

— А кому тут еще шастать посреди ночи?

Леха хотел было ляпнуть про фестиваль, рот уже раскрыл, и тут до него дошло наконец, о чем ему толковал старик. Он закрыл рот. Блядь.

— Так вот почему нас отсюда гнали, — сказал за него Граф.

— Народ тут лежит со всей страны, сам подумай. — Паша затушил крошечный окурок. — На вас двоих вон уже третий гость, а вы к здешним местам ни ухом ни рылом. Потому и нечего тут чужим отираться, отсюда и свои-то посбегали.

Постучали снова.

— Да откройте, чего. Может, другого шанса повидать родню и не будет.

Леха нерешительно посмотрел на Графа и поднялся.

— Если что, туши свет, — весело бросил ему в спину Паша.

Эта мысль Леху приободрила. Он чуть помедлил перед дверью и рывком открыл ее. Человек на пороге был худым и невысоким, Лехе показалось даже, что это подросток, но, когда придвинул свечу, разглядел темную щетину на впалых щеках и серьезные раскосые глаза.

— Не помешаю? — тихо спросил гость. — Тимофей Рогозин.

Леха мучительно вспоминал, были ли в его родне Рогозины, потому что по темным волосам и разрезу глаз гостя он уже понял, что это — к нему.

— Ах ты ж, — тихо произнес Паша за его спиной. — Фельдшер!

— И ты тут, Павел. — Новый гость как будто передумал входить, отшагнул.

Леха перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Вы знакомы, что ли? Да заходите, Тимофей. У нас тут сегодня вечер встреч.

— Знакомы… — протянул Паша со странным выражением.

Сели за стол уже вчетвером, помолчали, разглядывая друг друга. Впрочем, Пашу и Тимофея, кажется, никто больше не интересовал, они словно сцепились взглядами, и радости на лицах не было.

— У тебя вроде шоколадка занычена, — тихо напомнил Граф, и Леха достал отложенную на обратную дорогу плитку, разломал в упаковке, развернул.

При виде еды Тимофей отвлекся, долго разглядывал край обертки, взял кусочек. Положил в рот.

— Сладкий, — сказал он тихо. — Не знал, что бывает сладкий шоколад. Мне приходилось видеть американский, нам давали, но он совсем не такой.

— Вы были здесь врачом? – попробовал отвлечь его Леха.

— Фельдшером он был, — вместо Тимофея ответил Паша. – А потом решил забогатеть. Верно рассказываю, а?

— Ты будто лучше, — вяло огрызнулся тот и снова кинул в рот кусочек шоколада. — Давай расскажи, что ты это золото сдал бы.

— А я расскажу. Да? — Паша нагнулся, заглянул Тимофею в глаза. — Да?

Тот только плечами пожал.

— Ну так рассказываю. — Паша протянул руку и загреб часть шоколада себе. — Тимофей у нас был, как я сказал уже, фельдшер, и это ему еще повезло, потому что на войне наш герой сдался фрицам в плен, сидел там, в тепле, и ждал, кто же выиграет.

— Я был ранен, — тихо, но решительно перебил Пашу герой его рассказа. — Никуда я не сдавался. Лежачих бросили, когда отступали, телега завязла, и мы…

— Я эти сказки в твоем деле читал, — оборвал его Паша. — И что дыра в пузе у тебя была, видел, только тебе суд приговор вынес, значит, причины на то были, и отправился ты на поселение по закону. У нас, знаешь, просто так не накажут.

— Перед кем ты здесь-то митингуешь? — Тимофей поднял на Пашу тяжелый взгляд. — Перед ними? Боишься, донесут?

Паша сделал вид, что вопроса не слышал, но продолжил спокойней:

— В общем, он фельдшер, а я в милиции. Как факторию открыли, так меня сюда назначили. Я ж тут места все до единого знаю, как вот руку свою. — Он показал широкую гладкую ладонь.

— В смысле, фабрику? – уточнил Леха.

— Какая тебе тут фабрика? — удивился Паша. — И без нее занятия хватает, охотиться здесь всякий умеет, а куда шкурку сдавать? На факторию. У нас порох был, к примеру, ткани всякие, валенки. Мех отдал, что нужно получил.

— Колониальный уклад, — кивнул Граф, и Тимофей впервые на него обратил внимание, посмотрел пристально. — А золото тоже туда сдавали?

— А это дело отдельное, — ухмыльнулся Паша. — Золото — это верный червонец.

— За грамм?

— Десять лет, — пояснил Тимофей. — Золото запрещено добывать даже рассыпное.

— То-то ты больно испугался. Ладно, не мешайте рассказывать. У нас тут зимой одна история приключилась. Сбежали зэка, четверо. Обычно-то весной бегут, по зиме искать легче, а уходить тяжелее. Но в этот раз и не простые бежали, был с ним дед, который аж до революции еще на здешнем прииске работал. Все тут знал, хитрый мужик, опытный. Искали бегунцов этих долго, двух словили, а деда этого и еще одного найти не могли.Попался он аж в марте. Два месяца по тайге шел! А лет ему было шестьдесят, наверное, не меньше, ну вот и не сдюжил.Обморозился, простудился весь. Поначалу мы думали, труп, а он все не помирает. Возвращать в поселок не стали, видно, что не жилец, но надо ведь все по закону, чтобы врач написал, что и как. Позвали вот этого. — Паша кивнул на Тимофея. — А кого еще? Верст на двести другого никого нет. От деда вонища не продохнуть, гангрена или что там… В общем, мы у себя сидели, а фельдшер с ним часа два колдобился, а потом выходит и говорит, мол, кончился. Ну туда и дорога, закопали и забыли, таких историй не упомнишь. И я бы тоже забыл, только ближе к маю говорит мне один наш, мол, а чего это фельдшер вроде в тайгу собирается, что ли, разузнает то да се.

Тимофей невесело усмехнулся:

— Вложили, значит.

— А ты думал? Ты для того и поселенец, чтобы за тобой глаз да глаз. Дала тебе Родина возможность искупить — искупай. Только ты другого захотел! В тайгу решил, да еще один. Что ты про нее знаешь-то? Что умеешь? — Пашка окинул Тимофея насмешливым взглядом. — Соплей перешибить, только книжки читать да языком чесать.

— Много тебе помогло умение, — огрызнулся Тимофей.

— Вот я говорю, был ты дураком, им и помер. А я мигом сообразил, что не просто так все складывается, видать, дед-то тебе сказал перед смертью, куда сам не дошел. А? Сказал?

— Сказал, — с вызовом произнес Тимофей. — Его звали Андрей Петрович Мурашин, до революции на прииске он был инженером. Между прочим, единственным русским инженером, тут в основном немцы и французы служили по горному делу. И он в семнадцатом году вместе с несколькими рабочими прятал штрек, где основная жила начиналась. Ее только-только открыли, про это еще и не знал никто, только Андрей Петрович, хозяин прииска и те рабочие, что нашли. Когда стало ясно, что смута в стране затягивается, владелец решил пока жилу скрыть, а самому уехать, подождать, пока уляжется. Только не дождался, от испанки умер.

— Первый, значит, — усмехнулся Паша. — А сколько рабочих-то было?

— Не знаю… — растерялся Тимофей. — Какая разница?

— Без разницы я б не спрашивал. Не называл дед число? Точно?

— Нет, не говорил. — Тимофей подумал. — Он всегда говорил, что несколько. Так вот, Андрей Петрович страну не покинул, принял советскую власть, жил в Екатеринбурге, завод там строил, только все равно получил двадцать пять лет и оказался в этих местах.

— Хороший человек, сразу видно, — издевательски сощурился Паша. — А вот ты скажи, если умный, чего ж твой инженер по зиме за столько верст пер к золоту через сорок почти лет и не боялся, что кто-то из тех рабочих давно про него рассказал? А? Что выкопали уже золотишко? Так я тебе скажу. Потому что знал, они там все в шурфе и лежат.

Тимофей помолчал, подумал.

— Мы этого не знаем.

— Тут и знать нечего, — отрезал Паша. — Так что он тебе напел-то?

— Что мне его хочет отдать, чтобы никому из вас не досталось.

— А вот скажи… — загорячился Паша, но не договорил, махнул рукой. — Ладно, какая разница. Досказывай.

— Он мне рассказал, как добраться, подробно. Может, я и не вырос в здешних местах, только там просто все. Ехать надо от нас по дороге в Шихан, третья повертка налево выведет к реке Куменке. Если идти против нее день, то начнутся отвалы, их сразу видно, они красноватого оттенка, потому что почвы там из особого вида песка. Андрей Петрович рассказал, что раньше в четвертом отвале был вход в жильный штрек, там уже и крепь поставлена была,только они его обрушили. Отрыть вход тяжело, это артелью только можно суметь, но есть другой путь. Если подняться выше на берег, там шурфов наделано полным-полно, потому что слухи про золото на Куменке ходили давно и много было желающих найти, а только искали рассыпное и без толку, потому что жильное золото совсем другое дело, его искать уметь нужно, это не как с песком: рой да лотком греми. – Паша фыркнул, но Тимофей продолжал так же ровно: — Один из тамошних шурфов фальшивый, и найти его довольно легко: он от расколотого камня в двадцати шагах прямо к реке. Этот шурф надо только углубить метра на полтора, до зеленого песка, а там он сам провалится прямо в штрек, к жиле. Это даже один человек сделать может, никаких особых умений не нужно, внутри даже кайло оставлено. Возьми, сколько сможешь, и обратно зарой. Потихоньку если делать, никто и не узнает.

— Ты и сделал, — не утерпел Паша, — потихоньку. Рассказываю! Прибегает ввечеру ко мне человек и говорит, так и так, доктор собрался в Шихан, там баба родить не может. Я, понятно, пошел на это своим глазом глянуть, а там интересная картина: пристраивает наш фельдшер на лошадь великоватый для медицинского дела груз. Видно, что и одеяло взял, и топор. Дело ясное, без топора бабе никак не родить. Я к себе, звонить в Шихан. Тут же как: если нет никакой бабы, так я сразу за ним прослежу, а если есть? Так и вышло, рожает. Тут я растерялся, признаться. До Шихана часа три спокойным ходом, приедет он в ночь, и сколько там пробудет, неизвестно — день, два? Куда оттуда двинет? Обратно или к перевалу? А может, к реке? Ничего не понять. Но не сидеть же мне в кустах посреди Шихана. Ладно, решил так. Говорю человечку в Шихане: как фельдшер от вас уедет, ты мне позвони и скажи, по какой дороге.

— Как я и говорил, — с усмешкой перебил его Тимофей. — Не собирался ты меня брать за незаконную добычу. Я должен был пропасть в тайге.

— Ты и так в ней пропал, — проворчал Паша. — Потому что дурак с фантазиями, а хуже этого ничего нет. Живешь, будто ты один на свете. А кругом-то люди! Они о тебе что-то думают, видят тебя, чего-то от тебя хотят. Но куда там, ничего не замечаешь.

— Не живу.

— Да один хрен. — Паша повернулся к Лехе. — А где твоя машинка эта? С такими разговорами без курева никак.

Леха кивнул и занялся свертыванием.

— И кого это я не замечал? — Тимофея Пашины слова задели за живое. — Ты много замечал, когда умирающего старика в сарае на земле бросил? Лечи, доктор! Если ты так завидуешь, что я от него узнал, то сам бы...

— Да нечего там было лечить! — перебил его Паша. — Тебя, дурака, отправили бумажки оформить. Я б на твоем месте вообще придавил бы его, чтоб не мучился, но ты ж добрый, не то что я.

— Много ты знаешь, — пробормотал Тимофей, и Паша с интересом на него глянул.

— Он попросил или сам додумался?

Тимофей только плечом дернул, но Паша не отставал:

— А не сказал дед, куда его подельник пропал? Или он «коровой» шел?

— Да какая уже разница?

— Есть разница, есть. — Паша кивком поблагодарил Леху за сигарету, прикурил и откинулся на стену. — Только ты не понимаешь. И дед твой не понимал, потому что не здешний он, учился-то небось по заграницам, про золото узнал из учебников. А его надо живьем… Я вот не учился. Ладно, давай ты свое теперь расскажи, чтоб по порядку.

Тимофей тоже не отказался от сигареты, Леха сделал и на себя с Графом. Подумал, что бухла действительно не хватает: под него такие вот истории в самый раз. Хотя и так неплохо: кругом ночь, птица какая-то орет… Но под полом зашуршало, и Леха поежился. Вот сидят эти двое, и вроде ничего. Ну а что? С виду нормально все, просто люди, не зомби какие-нибудь. А от невидимого могучего шевеления просто волосы дыбом. Граф пихнул его плечом, и Леху немного попустило, затянулся только сильно.

— Я в Шихане пробыл весь следующий день, роды шли тяжело, младенец слабенький… Выехал вечером, чтобы успеть до темноты к нужному повороту, я его давно приметил, лопата там у меня была спрятана, котелок... Хотел успеть дойти по свертке до реки и там переночевать, но до нее не добрался, далеко оказалось, а дорога плохая и сильно заросла. Встал на ночь на полянке.

— А кому по ней ездить… Приисков там давно нет, — кивнул Паша. — Значит, выехал следующим вечером? Вот и начинается интересное. Ну давай дальше.

— Ночью полил дождь, толком не спал, — продолжил Тимофей, — сидел у костра.

— Придумывал, куда золото нести? — снова перебил его Паша.

— Ты дашь сказать или нет?

— Дам, дам, но ты ответь, куда ты собирался золото сдать? Кому? Знал кого-то, кто в Китай ходит? Или из уголовных кого?

— Не знал, — признал Тимофей, отвернулся. — Но рано или поздно нашел бы кого-нибудь…

— Ой дура-а-ак… — покачал головой Паша. — Сейчас-то хоть понимаешь, что помер ты прямо в тот момент, когда заговорил с Венькой про тайгу? И не потому, что он тебя мне вложил, нет. Просто ты людей не понимаешь, а Венька мужик ушлый, он и тут жопу прикрыл, и там свое не упустил. А? Ладно, по глазам вижу, ничего не понял. Что ты за человек… Ну давай дальше, молчу.

— Утром добрался до реки и двинулся против течения. К отвалам вышел еще засветло, отсчитал четвертый и полез наверх. Там действительно было все разрыто, я даже испугался, что нужный не найду, но дедов ориентир сработал. И тут меня что-то... — Тимофей покрутил сигарету, рассматривая, вздохнул: — ...как волной подхватило. Я копал всю ночь, просто как машина, рыл и рыл…

— Золото, — понимающе кивнул Паша. — Оно и опытным в голову бьет. И когда ж ты дорылся?

— На следующее утро. Провалился и прямо там уснул.

Паша присвистнул, но говорить ничего не стал.

— Когда проснулся, испугался. — Тимофей невесело растянул губы. — Лежу как в могиле, землей пахнет, только не закопанный еще, небо видать. Стал осматриваться. Кайло действительно нашлось, я обрадовался, а то у меня с собой только долото было, настоящий инструмент взять негде. Я и вылезать не стал, сразу принялся за работу. Сначала плохо получалось, потом научился, полетели кусочки камней. Я их к свету носил и разглядывал. Сначала все были простые, а потом я его увидел…

— Много? — спросил шепотом Паша.

— В три пальца примерно пятно. — Тимофей мечтательно, почти нежно смотрел куда-то в пустоту. — И кругом такие же поменьше. Как сбрызнуто...

Все молчали, представляя себе картину.

— Так, значит, ты не жрамши там сутки просидел? — уточнил Паша. — Лошадь хоть не к дереву привязал?

Тимофей покачал головой.

— Она меня и предупредила, — сказал он тихо. — Заржала. И в ответ тоже, слышу, ржание.

— Вот как. — Паша нахмурился. — И дальше?

— Я не знал, что делать. Выбраться быстро и бежать? Но там открытое место, меня отовсюду видно… Если бы не лошадь, может, не заметили бы…

— И свежую землю бы не заметили? — Паша покачал головой, будто не веря своим ушам. — Ты вообще что себе вообразил? Что кто-то случайно забрел в такую даль?

— Нет. — Мечтательность пропала из глаз Тимофея, появилась злость. — Я сразу понял, что ты меня выследил. Мне в Шиханах сказали, что ты про меня спрашивал.

— Дурак, — устало вздохнул Паша. — Нас на следующий день подняли по тревоге: на факторию в Тайдашево напала банда Серого. Район прислал автоматчиков, мы все тоже оружие все похватали и туда. Три дня по тайге гоняли…

Лицо Тимофея сжалось так, будто его ударили.

— Так это был не ты?

Паша молча покачал головой.

— Дурак. У меня жена ходила на восьмом месяце, Олита, помнишь? На двести верст ни одного врача, и тут тебе приспичило золота добыть... Ты даже не знал, куда его сдать! — заорал вдруг Паша. — Ты ни о чем не думал! А кругом люди, они все видят, все! Это другой мог бы в тайгу пойти, вроде как на промысел, но ты ж на виду, как прыщ на лысине! А после дождя тебя по следам и младенец нашел бы! И я бы нашел…

Паша замолчал, тяжело дыша. Леха с Графом переглянулись.

— Так ты пытался его… — Граф запнулся, подбирая слова.

— Не дать этому дураку сдохнуть я пытался, — устало закончил за него Паша. — Когда бы еще нам нового фельдшера прислали?

Тимофей не поднимал глаз.

— Ну и что дальше? — вяло поинтересовался Паша. — Как вышло, что ты не видел, кто тебя грохнул?

— Я решил не вылезать… И они засыпали шурф.

Снова повисла тишина.

— Умно, — признал Паша. — Наверняка замаскировали твои раскопки, быстро вернулись и выждали, пока все утихнет. Умно.

— Но никто так и не пришел. — Тимофей поднял голову и посмотрел Паше в глаза.

— А… — Граф посмотрел на одного, на другого. — Вы можете видеть, что происходит потом?

— Золото… — скривился Паша. — Я, к примеру, утонул во время тех поисков банды, прямо с пэпэша и утонул, так я ничего не видел. А он лег под кровь, это другое. Так, фельдшер?

— Ничего не понимаю, — признался Леха. — Чью кровь?

Паша наморщил лоб, помолчал и сел удобнее.

— Золото, — повторил он, — оно самовольное. Про это в учебниках не пишут, такое знают только те, кто с ним дело имел. Просто взять и спрятать золото не выйдет, оно само явится, кому захочет, случаи известны. Потому кладут его под кровь, или это еще называют «на смерть». На одну, на три… Да хоть на сто. Андрей этот Петрович мог этого не знать, наверняка не знал. А хозяин-то должен был. Потому я и добивался узнать, сколько тогда в штреке убили рабочих. На столько смертей золото и положено. А теперь считаем. Хозяин раз, Андрей Петрович два. Если второй беглый знал про золото, то он третий. Мог ведь знать, если не «корова».

— Да что это за корова? — не утерпел Леха.

— Это когда в побег берут человека на мясо, — спокойно пояснил Паша. — Сначала едят продукты вместе, а потом тот, кто больше жить хочет, ест другого. Итого было у нас двое или трое. А потом и ты тоже лег под кровь, фельдшер, раз сторожишь золото. Так сколько же было рабочих? Вопро-о-ос.

— Погодите. — Граф задумался. — Мы достоверно знаем про три смерти. Но раз никто за золотом так никто и не пришел, значит, убившие Тимофея тоже погибли. Только мы не знаем, один это был человек или несколько.

— Верно, — кивнул Паша. — Я думаю, это был Венька Симонов. Но он мог кого-то взять в долю.

— А если еще не все смерти потрачены, — вмешался Леха, — то те, кто знает про золото…

Он замолчал и уставился на Графа.

— Вас таких теперь двое. — Тимофей вдруг широко улыбнулся и встал из-за стола. В короткое, неуловимое мгновение он перестал быть похожим на себя прежнего, сутулого и мрачного, теперь плечи развернулись, голова поднялась. Только глаза остались такими же беспросветно черными. Его рука легла Лехе на плечо, ласково потрепала. — Хорошо, что ты до меня добрался, дал рассказать. И тебя рад был повидать, Павел. Хороший ты мужик, хоть и дурак.

В повисшей тишине вдруг стало слышно, как далеко-далеко пропел петух. Запахло рекой и землей, мигнули свечи, и Леха с Графом остались одни.

Сквозняк покачивал край пустой шоколадной обертки.

Они так и сидели до утра, прижавшись друг другу. То спорили, то надолго замолкали, вспоминая каждое слово и подробность. Когда в дверь забарабанили, уже светило солнце, но они все равно не сразу решились подойти.

— Что, сделали по-своему? — Михалыч окинул обоих хмурым взглядом. — Ладно хоть целые, а то всякое случалось. Одни в болото полезли среди ночи, туристов московских вовсе не нашли… А мне Лушка про вас сказала, сестра моя старшая. Говорит, в Настькином доме свои, конфет дали, вкусно... Чего кислые? Кончилось уже все, солнце на небе. Поезжайте к себе домой и больше сюда не суйтесь.

— А это поможет? — спросил Леха.

— От чего? — Михалыч заглянул им за плечо, потом внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Золото правда кладут под кровь? — спросил Граф.

Михалыч снял кепку, пригладил седые редкие волосы.

— Еще не хватало… — пробормотал он, крестясь. Вздохнул, прошел в комнату и сел, отставив палку. — Бывает, и кладут. Рассказывайте, как это вышло. И слово в слово чтоб.

Это Графу с Лехой далось легко, все утро тем же занимались. Как дошли до финала, Михалыч крякнул.

— Как вывернулось… А я этого Пашу живым помню, хорошо помню, я ж сорокового года. Веселый был. Тело искали, да не нашли, река сволокла. — Михалыч задумался, помолчал. — И фельдшера должен вроде… А не помню. Неприметный был, видать.

— А как нам узнать, что с кровью? — Лехе воспоминания старика были неинтересны, его другое волновало.

— Никак не узнать, кто ж вам через сто лет скажет, сколько было тех рабочих, — развел руками Михалыч. — Как я слышал, если все смерти выбраны, золото теперь первому встречному в руки пойдет. А если не все…

— Нас уже трое, — сказал Граф.

— Верно, — кивнул Михалыч. — Боитесь, выкопаю?

Леха с Графом смутились.

— Да не, мы просто… считаем.

— А как тут посчитаешь? Добычи на Куменке не было, точно не было, и потому я вам другую историю расскажу. Знал я одного мужичка, он при Сталине тут семь лет отбыл, а вернулся году в семидесятом, что ли. И от кого-то он узнал про спрятанный в старом штреке самородок. Мол, в старину один из рабочих под крепью его скрыл, над поперечиной, чтобы потом потихоньку вытащить. А положил, понятно, под кровь. Я уж подробностей не знаю, этот мужичок не шибко рассказывал, но его что мучило: он и золото это взять хотел, и боялся, что смерти не все выбраны. Так он ловкую штуку придумал, я бы ни за что не догадался. — Леха с Графом не сводили со старика глаз, а тот продолжал неспешно: — Он как решил: если смерти не выбраны, надо, чтобы про это золото узнало как можно больше народу.

— Понизить риск смерти, — кивнул Граф. — Но тогда повышается риск, что заберут другие.

— В том и хитрость! — Михалыч аж палкой об пол пристукнул. — Жучила этот написал про золото рассказ, хороший, видать, его в журнале «Юность» опубликовали.

— Гениально, — выдохнул Леха. — Все знают, но никто не верит. И что дальше?

— Да что… Рыл он тут долго, то в одном месте, то в другом. А потом умом двинулся.

— Ничего не нашел? — спросил Граф.

— Если и нашел, счастливым не стал. Он под конец говорить толком не мог, пищал только и ползал, все колени в кровь. Я к чему веду. — Михалыч помолчал. — Они, эти, вроде и свои, только уже и чужие. Сами видите, у них свой интерес, не ваш. Почему народу здесь не осталось? То-то. Думаете, мне не рассказывали всякого? Я не слушаю. Повидались, и ладно.

Старик поднялся, опершись на палку. На пороге обернулся, перекрестил обоих парней и вышел, оставив дверь распахнутой.

В темной раме дверного проема солнце пятнало траву сквозь листву большого дерева, пели птицы, и тянулись вдаль по полю бесконечные черные кресты.


End file.
